You and Me and the Devil makes Three
by ShadowProve13
Summary: [AU] Kirino Ranmaru is a bored student at St. Raimon Academy, an all-girl school. Using one of the books her father sent to her, she unleashes a Demon, and then begins to investigate the disappearance of stray cats from the school's campus in the hopes of unmasking the virtuous priest, Father Shion. [Fem!Kirino] [Warning: May offend religious people]
1. Me and the Devil

**Hey Minna~!**  
**Sorry I haven't updated stories for a while; I'm on summer break at the moment, well I guess for most of you it would be winter.**  
**Anyway, this fanfic I'm writing is a one-shot; though if you some of you really like it and want a sequel then just say so in reviews, if I get at least 4 people saying they want a sequel I'll write one, hell I might make a series xD**  
**Kirino is the main character and is female – I don't know why but when I write AU stories I like Kirino gender bended. Me was born weird v.v**  
**So I hope you like this~**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Pikachu plushie besides me owo**  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was bored to say the least. Ever since my father sent me to this school I've been bored, so very bored. This is St. Raimon Academy; an all-girl boarding school which does nothing but teach you about God and wrongful sins along with normal every day subjects.

It bores me; God bores me.

My name is Kirino Ranmaru. I'm fifteen years old, forced by my father to attend school here in a small on the outskirts of Tokyo. Since I was five I have travelled the world with my father who researches theology. Up until half a year ago I was happy with being taught the necessaries to get through life by my father, though out of nowhere he sent me here telling me that I would benefit by interacting and befriending girls of my age. Though they bore me, always following the words of the bible and refrain from sin.

My name is Kirino Ranmaru, and I reject the bible no matter what they say.

How am I supposed to believe that everyone on this Earth descends from two people? No, that is impossible. The stories that the bible tell; they bore me to the core.

As I've stated many times, I was bored. That was until my father sent me a certain book.

* * *

"-Our Father in Heaven, deliver us from evil, Amen."

This morning started off like every morning with Mass. A long ass pray made by one of the many Priests in this school. I must be the only girl in this school who does not follow the words of the pray. If the so called "Father in Heaven" loved us and protected us so, why did he let war break out? Let us kill each other to prove that their country was the strongest? And most all, let those people, the Crusaders; kill so many innocent people in the name of God?

There was no God.

I left the Church with the other girls as class was about to start. I cared not for those classes. I held the book that I treasured most in my arms as I walked over to the garden filled with white flowers of different kinds.  
This white garden is known as Angel's Paradise. Many stray cats like to hide in there; I always greet them before class. I got down on my knees and crawled forward, trying my best at cat sounds. Strangely it worked most of the time though this time there was no cats. When there are no cats, this Angel's Paradise is a dreadful bore.

"Miss Kirino!" I snapped my head back to the Church and sat up, still kneeling. There before me was a young blonde man who was only twenty years old, hand resting on one of the bushes, looking down at me with his green eyes.

"Father Shion?" I questioned, pretending that I was oblivious to why he was here. It was obvious; he was here to ask me why I wasn't heading to class.

"What are you doing here? Mass has ended." As I thought, I was right on the spot of why he was here. I grabbed my precious book and held it close to my chest as I got up, dusting my long, black and white dress; the uniform we had to wear, it was heavy and awful on hot days.

I gave him a plain smile and replied: "I do not care much for Mass." I let out a chuckle after seeing his stunned face.

"Miss Kirino please-" Shion was cut off as two broad hands grabbed his shoulders. I looked up at the man along with the blonde, the one grabbing him was the older Priest who delivered the morning pray. I forget his name since I don't really see him. He has dark hair and brown eyes which were covered by plain framed glasses.

"Father Shion," He started off and quickly glanced over at me and then back to Shion. "Haven't I told you many times before that it is useless preaching to her?"

I turned on my heel after seeing the girls and overheard them saying things like: "Did you hear what she said?" and "She's doing it again." And my favourite of all: "What a strange girl. Recently, she's been reading scary-looking books."

I ignored the crying of my name by Father Shion as I walked off into the garden which went on for at least half of a kilometre. I came to a clearing in the middle of the garden, my favourite spot in this place. I sat down and opened my book to where I had placed the book mark last night. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It's really peaceful here, isn't it?" I smiled as I flipped through the pages. "Even if I wanted to do something interesting, they always insist "_It's goes against God's will."_ What a bore, it's annoying that they're all good girls, right?" I grinned as I saw a dark shadow hovering over me and felt the dark presence behind me. "Mephy?"  
Silver chains circled around me and my book. I turned my head and started into the bright, yellow cat eyes of the one person who does not bore me.

It began with a single book my father sent me during my first week at this school.

* * *

"_So father is in the Vatican this time?" I laid on my bed, staring up to the postcard in my hands that I had just received. I sighed deeply. "I wanted to go with him…"_

_His words echoed in my head of that day, words which I never wanted to hear._

"Ranmaru, from now on you should study hard at school." He placed his hand on my shoulder gently. "I'll send you plenty of books everyday so you won't get bored."

"_Even though he said that, this many won't last me a da-" I looked over the books he sent me and found one which caught my attention. It was an old, leather-clad brown book with a black cross in the middle, surrounded by chains. "Hmm?" I picked it and opened it, reading the first page in interest. "What… is this book?"_

* * *

_Since receiving this book, I've been researching it as if I was possessed. When was it made? By whom? What kind of book is it?_

_And then, after months of research I've finally deciphered it. "Why would everybody neglect such an interesting book? It doesn't sit well with me." I tore away the chalk stick as I finished drawing the summoning circle that was drawn like in the book which was now opened and lying down in the middle of the circle. I took out the pocket knife and placed it above my wrist which was held out over the circle. With one swift movement the blade sliced and blood spat out onto the circle._

_Every day is a bore. This peaceful but empty world, I'm tired of it._

_The blood kept running down my fingers onto the circle as I chanted the words I've practiced for so long. "If you do my bidding, my life is yours." I shouted. "If this is truly 'Faust's book', then please grant my wish!"_

_My eyes widen in excitement as the circle began to glow neon purple though I had to shield my eyes as gusts of wind emerged from the book, making the pages flip back and forth rapidly. Though the arm which shielded my eyes, the one I cut, was grabbed forcefully away from my face. I jumped in surprise as I saw a man kneeling on the ground holding my wounded hand near his mouth._

"_I am the one who abhors lights. Are you the one who called this Mephistos?" He was smirking as he looked up at me, his yellow cat-like eyes glowed brightly from between the fringe of his dark purple-ish/black hair. He wore Victorian-style clothes along with a black cape that had silver chains flowing freely from it. "A pleasure to meet you, Mistress." He kissed my hand and the throbbing pain of the cut disappeared into thin air. I let out a small laugh._

_This is what I've been looking for. __**A Demon**__._

* * *

I woke up and stared at the white ceiling of my room which I shared with a girl named Nanobana Kinako. _'I dreamt of that night again…' _ I smiled slightly and looked down to my side where a black cat slept besides me. I stroked his back gently, making him stir a little. "It's time to wake up Mephy." His eyes opened and the bright yellow eyes stared up at me. He let out a long yawn and got up, arching his back as he stretched.  
The girl, Nanobana, believes Mephy is just a stray cat I bring in at night, she loves cats so she doesn't rat me out to the Nuns.

After I took a shower and got dressed I walked down to the hall where we ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. Mephy waited outside for me, I eventually came out and walked to the Mass hall with the other girls like each morning. Such a bore…

Once I took a seat I realised it was Father Shion who would deliver the pray today and told us an interesting story which I couldn't help but smirk at during the whole time.

"The great Theologist, Professor Faust, was consumed by his arrogance and summoned a Demon." The blonde spoke in such a serious manner, it was laughable. "But as we know of his fate, he was tainted by the Devil and was not permitted to join our almighty Father." He placed his hand over his heart. "Man should not be blinded by fleeting pleasure."

* * *

I sighed as I stood on the flat roof of the church, well one of the roofs; one which was not far from the ground. Only the Priests were allowed up here.  
I watched two idiot blondes swoon over Father Shion, really why bother? "He's beginning to sparkle again while giving a sermon, it's annoying." I shook my head and let out another sigh. "Shion Veruna: Saint Raimon's top ranking Priest and Theologist. He keeps going back and forth to the worship house. He even went last night. I'm observing from the outside because he may notice if I come too close."

Even with Mephy, my boredom is still there, I've resorted to spying on the young Priest; there's no way someone can be all goody-two-shoes like him, he must have a secret, a dark secret.  
Speaking of the blonde haired Priest, he noticed me staring down at them from the roof. He smiled brightly at me and waved before walking off. "I wonder what you're up to."

Mephy's voice chimed in. "Who knows what he's doing from the outsi-" I cut him off before he could finish talking by saying:

"Not him, I'm referring to you Mephy." I stated very bluntly and turned to the Demon who was playing with the stray cats I greet every morning.

"_Your will shall be done as your heart pleases." _

I formed a contract with the Demon Mephistos, I knew his powers were real because my hand healed within an instant. However, this is not quite what I imagined him to be.

"Oh, cats are really cute, aren't they?" He grinned as he held up a tabby cat to me. I looked to the side.

"I prefer dogs." I said and in which nearly made Mephy drop the tabby in shock.

"B-but they're so cute!" I snapped my head back around to him and pointed my finger angrily at him.

"As a Demon you should carry yourself with more dignity!"

He let out a deep chuckle. "Even if you tell me so, Demon's go hand-in-hand with all things that are fun, Mistress Ranmaru. A Demon is the complete opposite of a Child of Heaven who suffers everything." He gave me a bright smile. "This smile expresses my satisfaction."

I sighed and nodded. "Oh I see, you have a great role in life." I looked down at the ground below me. "Every day is an absolute bore for me. If this goes on, I'll forget myself as the days pass. This is the worst!"

Yes, that is why I summoned and formed the contract with Mephy; to escape my mundane life.  
The door creaked open and Mephy quickly turned into the black cat form he takes at night. I turned around only to see a familiar blonde and the dark haired Priest who seems to always tell Shion what to do and not to do.

"Ah, I knew it was you, Miss Kirino." Shion smiled as he walked up to me with the other Priest. "Father Kurosawa here just told me that this place was out of bounds for students."

"Miss Kirino!" Kurosawa practically barked at me. "The roof is off limits! How did you unlock the door?!" Shion slightly stood in front of the older Priest, as if he was… protecting me. I held my book that was once owned by Professor Faust himself.

"Calm down please Father Kurosawa," He looked at me and I knew he was going to ask the same thing as Kurosawa but more calmly though then his eyes became fixated on my book. "Oh…" He came closer to me and took my hand, squeezing it firmly. "Is that a bible? Do you finally feel strongly about God?" He asked me so happily. I realised that I had the front of the book facing my chest so the cross with the chains wasn't visible.

I snatched my hand back, surprising Shion and shocking Kurosawa. "You shook off his hands! How could you be so savage?!" Father Kurosawa raged at me, I shrugged and looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"What about it? "Thou shalt not commit adultery", right?" I smirked. "I was just behaving accordingly by not letting that touch grow into something more." I quickly glanced at Mephy who had a playful and amused sparky in his eyes as I said it.

Though the young blonde wasn't paying attention to my words, he was paying attention to the stray cats who gathered around his legs, purring happily. "Father Shion," I spoke without care in my voice. "the cats are becoming attached to you."

He nodded and knelt along with Kurosawa, picking up a white cat with grey spots. "I often feed them in the church." The cat he picked up licked his face, making him chuckle. "How cute."

I looked over at Father Kurosawa, who was trying to pick up a black cat, no, trying to pick up Mephy. Mephy responded by biting his hand, I couldn't help but giggle at Kurosawa's face. I looked back at Shion, once I sat down on the ground, resting my face in the palms of my hands. "Father Shion, did you know that the number of cats have been declining lately?"

"Really?" He looked up at me. "That's the first time I've heard of it, strange. I wonder where they've gone."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay, forget what you read at the top – this will be a two-shot. I can't write the rest at the moment. So I'll write a second chapter tomorrow. I hope you've liked this, R&R~**


	2. An Angel may be just an Angel

**Hey Minna~!**  
**Well here's the last chapter which was supposed to be the end of the first chapter, but I got tired – seriously, I started to see words when I closed my eyes.**  
**I was thinking of making a series of this story – for example each chapter would be daily life and the weirdness of trying to prove that Father Shion has a dark secret. But I'll leave that up to you guys, in your reviews comment whether you'd like that or not.**  
**Anyway, enjoy~**  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We gathered up in the dining hall to have dinner at seven o'clock as always. I sat alone at the table in the far back of the hall, after the first month of being here I've learnt to block out all the laughter and voices that sourced from those simple-minded girls. My treasured book laid beside me as always; it was as if I had to have the book with me at all times, maybe it was fear that someone else would pick it up and give it to the Priests? They would eventually discover what it was and would burn it no doubt.

I placed the knife and fork down on the empty, porcelain white plate and picked it up with one hand, the other grabbing my book and held it between my arm and my waist closely. I walked over to the trays which were there for the dirty plates and silverware. I carefully laid the plate in its destined tray and took the knife and fork and placed them in theirs.  
I turned on my heel swiftly and walked out the door and was greeted by the mystic black cat which stepped from the bushes. I smiled slightly. "Let's go Mephy."

I walked to the dorm buildings near the end of the west side of the complex. I found a shortcut through Angel's Paradise was quicker than the path and it meant I could avoid annoying girls who try hopelessly to strike up a conversation with me. It's all because of that blonde "Angel" as the Nun's refer him as; Father Shion asked the girls to converse with me because he believes my actions are just from loneliness. It's no loneliness, it's because they're all boring and plain like a stick.  
I made my way out of the garden, followed by yellow-eyed cat. We came to the Church and something moving caught my eye; quickly I ran back and hid in the bushes with Mephy, watching the east side of the Church. That when Father Shion emerged from the back of the Church, turning and walking down the side. In his hands was a set of keys which were pretty old looking.

I tried to get a closer look though while crawling along the ground my kneecap snapped a twig and its echo seemed louder due to the deadness of the night. The blonde froze and looked over to the bushes; I sat down, trying to stay out of view.

"Hello?" He called out and I heard his footsteps becoming louder as he walked closer. "Is someone there?" I tried to even my breathing but my heart kept racing. I was still supposed to be in the dining hall as we were not dismissed. He would definitely question why I was here if he found me.

"Meow." Slowly I turned my head and notice that Mephy walked out of the bushes. I faintly heard Shion sigh in relief.

"Ah only a stray." I heard him say gently. "You had me worried there for a second. Are you hungry? I'll feed you something then, though wait here; Father Kurosawa doesn't like me feeding the animals inside the Church-" He stopped and let out chuckle. "Look at me, talking to a cat. If someone were to see me…" He walked to Church. I sat up and watched him as he unlocked the door and went inside. Mephy looked up at me and I could tell he was smiling. Quickly I got out from the bushes and ran to the dorm building.

* * *

I leaned against the door and let out a sigh. "_It's been ten minutes, how long does it take him to eat?_" I thought. I was in the hallway, leaning against the door of mine and Nanobana's room, waiting for that Demon to return.  
When he finally did he had a look of disgust on his face. I simply looked at him and opened the door, walking inside with him following behind. I shut my door and Mephy regained his normal, human-like form with the addition of pointy ears. "What's with that face Mephy?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"What he fed me was awful! Dead fish! In a can!" He started to wash his tongue with a glass of water I usually have besides my bed on the table. I let out a small, deep chuckle and looked at him amusingly.

"I believe that's canned Tuna, I can smell it on your breath."

"I son't sare vhat ish is!" His mouth was filled with water, he rinsed his mouth and spat it out into the vase of flowers that Nanobana had resting on her table. He wiped his lips and continued. "It was absolutely disgusting – Human souls have a much better taste." He smiled to himself, obviously trying to remember the taste he longed for.

"Oh my, how lovely." I said sarcastically and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Mephy, let's do something fun tonight."

"What do you suggest, Mistress?" He walked over and sat down on the floor in front of my legs. I looked down at him and smirked.

"Well, I wonder what Father Shion was doing behind the Church at night, hmm? The only thing back there is the symbol of the Church; the "Forbidden Tower"." Mephy's smile turned into a smirk as well, his eyes were playfully with excitement.

"Oh yes, that does seem interesting. He did say that he feeds the cats in the Church, maybe that's why they're disappearing?"

"Oh!" I clapped my hands together excitingly. "That didn't cross my mind, now we must absolutely look into this."

* * *

It was late, nearly two thirty in the morning to be exact. The moon shone brightly up in the starry sky of midnight blue. Mephy and I stood in front of the Church. The tower, which is the symbol of the Church is located at the back. There is no entrance from the outside, and it's called the "Forbidden Tower".  
I walked into the Church, the blonde idiot forgot to relock it after feeding Mephy. I guess luck was in our favour tonight. We looked around for a few minutes, searching each nook and cranny of the place to find a secret door of sorts. That's when I came to the alter, I gently pushed the red tapestry that hang over it to the side and there it was; a small door with a chain and padlock around it. It seemed big enough to get if someone crawled.

"Here it is," I exclaimed happily. "I didn't expect it to be behind the alter, though as they say 'it's in the last place you think to look'."

"I'm impressed you noticed it, Mistress." Mephy smiled down at me as he hovered in the air a little bit above the ground, looming over my shoulder. He held a tabby cat in his arms.

"Now then, let's see if our theory is correct. If we can't find the missing cats anywhere in the school, the only place left would be the "Forbidden Tower"."

"As you say Mistress Ranmaru, though are sure about the number of missing cats?" He asked me while he scratched the head of the cat in his arms.

I nodded and tried to pick the lock of the padlock. "I have it all down. As of now there are twenty tawny cats, seventeen blacks, five spotted, five white, two greys, and one bald missing. Last week, it was a brown-stripped cat. Five days ago, it was a black cat with a white whisker on his right cheek. Three days ago, it was a tawny and black cat that disappeared." I stopped and turned to Mephy. "By the way, even though they are similar, the one you're hugging now isn't the same one you were holding during lunch. That one's tail is shorter.

Mephy looked down at the cat in his arms and shrugged, continuing to scratch his head. "Even though we suspect Father Shion, how can we connect him to the disappearances?" He asked me while tilting his head to the side.

"Simple," I gave him a devilish smirk. "The only one who has the keys to the Church and most likely this door is none other than Father Shion."

Mephy looked at me with wide eyes and then let out a chuckle. "You seem to be having fun, Mistress Ranmaru." He finished it off with a lively smile. I smiled back at him.

"Of course I am. This is my only chance to strip off that "Angel's" disguise." I felt joy with saying those words. I had a feeling which I had not felt since summoning Mephy from the book, the feeling of excitement and pleasure. "Father Shion, some say he's a beautiful young Priest. A saintly man of virtue who sings of eternal life with that innocent face. But, how laughable would it be if all of that was a façade?" I looked up at Mephy who was smirking before I went back to picking the lock.

"My, you are the Devil." He stated almost mockingly. I chuckled at his words.

"Oh really? Does doing evil make one evil, Mister Demon?" His hand reached out and covered my own while the other rested one my shoulder. His long, black nails curved around my fingers.

"Not at all. " He said with a soft, sweet voice. "When you're like this, I think you are wonderful, Mistress." My heart fluttered at his words, I felt the blood rushing to my face. Slowly I turned my head and looked up into his cat-like eyes, he returned the stare and smiled sweetly.  
Though the moment was interrupted as light appeared and an oh-so familiar voice echoed throughout the Church.

"Who is it?" The young Priest walked up to us, holding an oil lamp. "Who's there-"

"Father Shion?!" I nearly yelled from the shock, I thought he would have been asleep. Why was he here?!

As his eyes adjusted to the light and the darkness, he stared in surprise at me and at Mephy. "Miss Kirino? Why are here…. with a man?!" He came up a bit closer to me. "You know that if you don't preserve your purity, Heaven's gate will not open. I know you are wiser than anyone else… You must not make a mistake and be led astray be fleeting emotions!" He held out his to me begging for me to take it and he whispered softly. "Come over here."

_The Angel sings the way to paradise_

Amidst his whispers, Mephistos was laughing. He truly was a Demon…

I let my hand slowly reach out to his. "Thank you for your concern Father Shion." The blonde let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"That's good, you're coming to your senses Miss Kir-" My eyes narrowed and I harshly pushed him away with my hand.

"However," I ran over to Mephy and grabbed hold of him as he placed one hand on my shoulder and the other around my waist. His cape was now feathers of dark wings. "I have no interest in that paradise!"

Father Shion stared in shock and horror as his eyes laid upon the wings of a Fallen Angel. "M-miss Kirino," He stuttered. "Is that….. A Demon?"

Ignored him and looked up to Mephy, clutching my book against my chest. "Mephy, we're going to the crime scene at once!" I pointed at the glassless window as the Demon picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window, wings started to flap and the next thing I knew we were up in the air, denying gravity.

"Amazing! We'll be at the top in a flash!" I exclaimed happily, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other held the book.

"Are you alright with this, Mistress Ranmaru – choosing this Demon over an "Angel"?" He asked me in a plain tone. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. This was me, this is where I belonged.

"Of course I am. It's boring over there, they keep laughing at conversation I don't care for."

"Mistress Ranmaru," He looked down at me, his piercing yellow eyes staring me down. "That is not called "boredom". What you just described to me is "loneliness", don't you think?" My eyes widen a little at his words.

Loneliness? Me? That is just an illusion.

I broke our eye contact, looking down somewhat. "Are Demons… capable of understanding the human heart?" I asked him in a soft, weak-ish voice. I could hear him chuckling once I said that.

"Who knows? What do you think?" Before I could answer him we reached the top. He land gracefully on the stone balcony of the tower. He put me down and looked straight ahead at the wall where an old, wooden door was sitting there, the chain and lock on the ground. "Well now, let's have a look." Mephy smiled and walked to the door, opening it and letting me walk in first.

A putrid smell filled the air and the first thing I saw was the copse of a tawny cat covered in dried blood. It took me aback, my mind trying to process what I was seeing. Then I saw another one, and another- there were hundreds of corpses of cats lying around, covered in blood. I gulped and walked further into the room until I stopped in my tracks.

There in front of us was the same circle I drew for summoning Mephy, but it was drenched in blood; old and fresh. And in the middle, there was a tall person in a black cloak holding a scythe whose blade was covered in the crimson liquid. "H-huh?" I staggered back a little as the figure turned around. Plain framed glasses, dark hair and a white collar that were around a Priest's neck. "No way….. Father Kurosawa?"

He laughed when he saw me though Mephy was nowhere to be seen. "Well, well, you got into this place. You truly are a bad girl Miss Kirino." He smirked which sent chills up my spine. I gripped my book tightly and looked him in the eye.

"Heh! I thought I would witness the downfall of an Angel, but it seems you are the true mastermind!" I laughed back at him, sending him a grin tauntingly.

He narrowed his eyes in a serious manner. "Why are you laughing? You think you can easily escape from here? Most of all, what can you do to stop me? No, _can _you stop me is what I should be asking." He's smirk was still pasted on his lips. "Do you even know why I'm here?"

I looked around the room, examining every piece of "evidence". That's when it suddenly came to me. How he always bosses Father Shion even though the blonde was higher in rank than him. "You're someone who secretly worships the Devil behind Father Shion's back." I stated proudly. "All because you couldn't undermine his authority." The look on his face, the way his smirk faded told me all. "Oh, did I hit the mark? How simple-minded. You are really pitiful."

As I was talking, I failed to notice him getting closer until his scythe was around my neck, his free arm grabbing around my arm and waist. I smirked inwardly. He took the bait, Mephy will do the rest. "You're the pitiful one." He said coldly into my ear. "You're going to disappear right here, and no one will even car-" He got cut off as a foot came in contact with his face, it happened so suddenly. I looked up to see not my Demon, but an annoying Angel.

"Fa-" He cut me off also by grabbing my shoulders firmly, squeezing them lightly.

"Are you alright Miss Kirino?!" He asked me quite seriously, I simply nodded.

"You?!" Our heads both snapped over to the older man who was burning with rage. "Father Shion, why are you here?!"

Shion ignored him and his usual smile was now a frown. "This is harming a student." His eyebrows burrowed. "Is this your true nature, Father Kurosawa?" Kurosawa grunted and stood up straight, he grabbed his scythe and held it in attack mode. He charged at the blonde.

"IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND THEN I WOULD BE-" The rattling sounds of chains stopped him in his tracks, he was brought up into the air by the silver chains. In front of us was Mephy who was floating in the air. Father Shion was surprised and staring in awe.

"The game ends here, human!" He said quite darkly. "Did you think if you keep offering sacrifices without offering yourself, the denizens of my side would be satisfied?" A dark aura surrounded Mephy as flew up and grabbed Father Kurosawa's chin. "To satisfy us-"

"Mephy!" I cried out to him, making his head snap back to me, his fringe covering his eyes. "That man is not worth killing!"

Silence filled the room and the chains clanked to the ground, he let go of Kurosawa who hit the ground and smiled happily at me. "You're right. If you say so Mistress."

* * *

It's been two days since the incident at the tower, Father Kurosawa quit his job as a Priest and left without saying a word to anyone. You could say the least that I was bored again. Mephy and I sat front of the little graves we made for all the cats with the help of Father Shion. "As it turns out, that idiot was sneaking in using a duplicate he had made." I sighed and continue. "And the boring truth is that Father Shion truly is the Angel he seems to be." I rolled around on the grass back and forth. "Boring! Boring! Boring!" I stopped and laid on my back.

Mephy chuckled and placed his hands either side of my head, his face looming over my own. "If that's the case, then we should look again. Surely there is something that can fully satisfy you." He brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "I'll always be by your side." With that he turned into his cat form and walked around to my torso, he climbed up from my shoulder and licked my face.

I smiled slightly. "You're right." I sat up and stretched my arms in the air. "Oh well, if that's the way it's going to be I better find something interesting soon. Maybe I should try outside the school?"

"Miss Kirino!" I turned my head and saw the virtuous Priest himself, standing only a few metres from myself. I stood up and brushed my dress.

"Good day Father Shion." With that I started to walk off, he was most likely going to ask me again about why I summoned a Demon. But I stopped as a hand gently slapped me on the head. I turned my head around and looked up at Father Shion who was less than an inch away.

"Geez, you won't stop to listen to me. If you're going to be like that, then I'm going to follow you from now on until you explain everything to me, whether you like it or not. Be prepared."

A dreary, commonplace, everyday life is something that I cannot be satisfied with. I watched as Father Shion walked away back to the Church, before leaving me with a warm smile.

"It looks like there's still room for games." I looked up at Mephy and smirked. "Now then, let's begin the next game, Mephistos."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Annnnnnnnnd done! Hope you liked it, R&R~ :)**


End file.
